Proud Of You
by princess-of-queens
Summary: "That's what I like about you, Starscream. As much as you deny it and run away from it, you know you are mine. You want me, you crave me. I suppose you could say I am your drug, I am your desire." - Megatron.
1. Chapter 1

Megatron sighed as he walked into his private quarters. He made sure to shut and lock the door behind him. He gently tossed the date pads he was carrying onto his deck. The warlord stood tall and rolled his shoulders back. His joints popped and cracked as he reset them into place.

"Megatron?" A low voice called from Megatron's wash rack. Megatron popped his jaw and looked up at the half opened door. The lights were not on, but a faded glow came from the room. A thin layer of steam lingered in the opening. Megatron forced himself to walk over to the door and push it open. He leaned against the doorway and crossed his arms over his chest.

Four large purple and white candles were the only light source in the room. It gave Megatron just enough light to see shadows and shapes in a faint glow. In his personal wash-tub, Starscream was submerged up to his neck in fresh drawn energon. Megatron could feel the heat of the warm energon as it settled around Starscream. The tips of Starscream's wings and his sharp knee plating were the only parts of him sticking out of the energon besides his head. When Starscream caught sight of Megatron, he sunk even father. Only letting his red final head piece surface. He blew air bubbles to the surface.

"Enjoying yourself?" Megatron's tired voice asked as he walked into the room and sit down on the edge of the tub. Starscream slowly sat back up, the light blue glow of the energon dripping off his body. He smiled at Megatron and placed his arms on each side on the tub.

"Yes, actually." Starscream said lightly. Megatron hummed a small laugh under his breath.

"You know how I hate wasting energon, Starscream." Megatron said as he dipped his fingers down into Starscream's bath and swirled them around. "I had to give up energon baths, what makes you think you can just have one?" Starscream looked down and watched as Megatron brought his fingers out of the energon and flicked some on the seeker's face. Starscream shook his head and wiped it out of his eyes. Megatron only laughed, bringing his fingers up to his mouth to suck the rest of the energon off.

"We will recube it and let the Vehicons have it for their daily rations." Starscream said firmly.

"I would rather not let the drones have a taste of you, Starscream. They may like it too much. After all, dearest, you are like poison." Megatron wiped his hands on his chest, letting the energon soak onto his plating and into his spark. "Did Knockout tell you to take a bath?"

"Yes, I have a doctor's note, Master." Starscream whispered smoothly, his voice staying strong. "Knockout says I only need one to help heel my wounds and help me recover." Megatron nodded and laid his hand on top of Starscream's knee plating that was sticking out of the energon.

"You and that medic make it sound like you were seconds away from death when you returned." Megatron joked with a toothy grin. "You seemed alright to me."

"To you?" Starscream repeated. "I could be seconds from death, or worse. I could be dead, and you would say 'He seems alright to me'." Starscream pinched the bridge of his nose and looked up at Megatron's shoulder. It was still healing. Knockout had done his best to put Megatron original arm back on, but there was little he could do to stop the scaring. "You know, an energon bath would help, at least a little, with the scarring." Starscream started to lift himself up out of the tub to let Megatron take over his bath. But Megatron placed a hand on Starscream chest and pushed him back down. Starscream tilted his head as he looked back up at Megatron.

"I like my scars." Megatron looked at his arm, he rolled it back. Starscream flinched when it popped and settled into place. "They are reminders of my failures." Starscream shook his head and hissed through his teeth.

"Sometime the worse scars come from battles we've won." Starscream said wisely. Megatron laughed and looked down at Starscream.

"You would know that, wouldn't you?" Megatron teased. Starscream hands splashed in the energon, swirling his talons around.

"Afraid not, I wouldn't know actually." Starscream frowned. "But, at least I earn my scars, physically and emotionally." Starscream cleared his throat and shifted his eyes around the room. The seeker snarled as his classic smirk took over his face. "Knockout also said my legs were overly stressed and they needed to be tended too as well." Starscream quickly changed the subjest. Without another word- without any questions, Megatron's hand wondered down Starscream's legs. He carefully lifted it out of the energon and gently rubbed Starscream's sore ankle. Megatron had energon up to his elbows, but he didn't seem to mind. He turned around, sitting on his knees beside the tub and leaned over Starscream so he could work better. Starscream watched as Megatron worked his rough claws down his stiff lower leg. "Y-you do know that I was j-just playing? You don't have to do t-that." Megatron shrugged his shoulders but didn't look up.

"I know." He whispered. "It's not like I have anything better to do this evening anyways. Besides, I suppose I owe you." Starscream leaned back, resting his wings on the back of the tub. He watched as Megatron's hands wondered back up his legs, scrubbing the tight joints under Starscream's red knee plating.

"Owe me?" Starscream questioned. Megatron looked up at the seeker was a twisted frown on his face. He rolled his eyes and shifted his weight to one knee. Starscream wanted to pull his leg away from Megatron's grip when his claws tighten around his knee.

"You know I am not good at talking about things like this, Starscream." Megatron growled. Starscream leaned forward, his talons digging into the sides of the tub.

"About what, my lord?" Starscream asked. His voice was so light, so sweet that it sent chills up Megatron's spine. Megatron closed his eyes and sighed.

"You have really proven yourself over the past couple of days. From the moments you rejoined us, you have been a big help and you have yet to let me down." Megatron put Starscream's leg back down in the bath and pulled up his other one. Again, he started at Starscream's ankle and gently pressed the tightness away.

"In other words, you are proud of me?" Starscream smiled, his wings spreading wide. Megatron stopped rubbing Starscream's legs and smiled up at him. Starscream leaned forward, as did Megatron. Megatron rested his forehead against Starscream's.

"Yes." Megatron sighed and closed his eyes. "I guess I am."


	2. Chapter 2

Starscream watched as Megatron's claws wondered down the other side of his knee, lingering over his inner thigh. Starscream arched his back; his talon's digging into the sides of the tub. Megatron's hand disappeared under the energon. But Starscream felt his master's hand graze across his port cover. Starscream's knees squeezed together, trapping Megatron's hand. Megatron huffed and leaned forward, letting his free hand flip the switch on the side of the tub, letting the energon drain into the holding tanks below the ship. Starscream smiled as the energon circled the drain, reveling more and more of his body.

"I deserve a reward, don't I?" Starscream whispered the question. Megatron nodded, his glossa flickering over his teeth. Starscream relaxing, letting his body take over the entire tub. His legs and wings hung over the sides while his arms moved down to his port cover. Starscream's port cover opened as soon as the seeker ran his sharp thumb over the latches. Megatron gulped and leaned down, allowing his chest to rest on the side of the tub. His face was inches away from Starscream's as they both looked down at Starscream's open port. Starscream looked up at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Missed me that badly?" Starscream asked, his voice lighter than a breath of air. Megatron's put his elbow on the edge of the tub and put his chin in the palm of his hand.

"This is the first time we have had alone time since your return to my ranks." Megatron grinned. Starscream brought his hand to rest on Megatron's forearm.

"That is not the answer to my question." Starscream pointed out. Megatron pulled his are away and glared down at Starscream.

"You just have to make things difficult." Megatron rolled his eyes. "But, yes. If you must know, I did miss your company. The Nemesis seemed darker, colder…. Lonelier. "Starscream's eyes widened and he stared up at Megatron. Megatron snarled and rolled his eyes. "What?"

"I just, I just didn't think you would say that.' Starscream looked down. "I thought-"

"You thought that I would say that I hardly knew you were gone. That my ship was peacefully and quiet without you, that we all were doing a lot better." Megatron jumped to his feet, pulling Starscream by the arm with him. Starscream yelped as Megatron pulled him out of the tub and pushed his back against the wall. Starscream moaned when his wings hit the wall. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Must you be so impulsive?!" Starscream growled as his reopened his eyes. Megatron smiled and leaned forward, letting his forehead rest against Starscream's. Megatron felt the seekers frame tremble beneath him. His hands softened around Starscream's arms and the warlord listened to the strong beating of Starscream's spark.

"Impulsive?" Megatron mumbled. "Never! After all, you knew this was coming. You wanted it to happen." Megatron closed his eyes and closed the small gap between him and Starscream, stealing a sweet and needful kiss. Megatron moaned as he felt Starscream melt into the kiss. Megatron picked Starscream up and pushed his back into the wall. Seeker bite at Megatron's glossa as a pain shot through his body.

Starscream's long legs wrapped around Megatron's waist, his opened port rubbing against Megatron's spike cover. Megatron's fists hit the wall, sending chills through Starscream's spark. Starscream smirked, enjoying the thrill, as he brought his arms up and draped them over Megatron's shoulders. Megatron's breath became heavy and his eyes tailored down Starscream's thin body.

"See something you like, my lord?" Starscream purred as Megatron stepped away from the wall, taking Starscream with him. Starscream's wings perked up when Megatron's lowered his head and ran his glossa down his neck. Starscream threw his head back and moaned.

"I see something I own, something that belongs to me." Megatron sighed into Starscream's neck. Starscream's lips tightened around Megatron waist. Megatron chuckled and his hands moved down from Starscream's back to his waist. He held Starscream in place as he opened his own pelvic plating, revealing his throbbing spike. Starscream bucked forward when he felt Megatron's spike rub his inner thigh. Starscream clawed at Megatron's shoulders. Megatron moved one of his hands down to his spike, he softly rubbed it form the tip down to its base. The warlord hummed when he felt Starscream's transfluid drip down on his spike. "That's what I like about you, Starscream. As much as you deny it and run away from it, you know you are mine. I want me, you crave me. I suppose you could say I am your drug, I am your desire." Starscream shrieked as Megatron, with the help of his hand, pushed his spike deep into his port. Starscream leaned back, his legs nearly falling off of Megatron's hips.

"Me-Mega-." Starscream cried out, but he choked on his words. His port squeezed tightly around Megatron's spike. Causing the large mech to pant and dig his claws into Starscream's hips. Starscream throat whimpered and he tried to hide it. It had been so long since he had interfaced. He could hardly remember the last time him and Megatron interfaced. Perhaps, if he remembered correctly, the night that yellow scout of Optimus's brought him back was the last time they spend a night together. But, of course, it was hardly fun and enjoyable. Megatron had 'punished' him before that night, so Starscream body and sore was sore and tired by the time Megatron was back to normal and wanting Starscream as his berth partner again.

"Oh, hush, hush." Megatron grinned as he pulled his spike out, letting the tip of it remain inside his seeker. Starscream relaxed and closed his eyes. But he stiffened again once Megatron thrust by into him. Megatron buried his head deep into Starscream's neck as he started keeping up the speed. Starscream became more and more relaxed each time Megatron pumped inside of him. His pain groans turned into pleasurable moans.

Megatron felt himself inch closer to overload. Starscream's talons were sunk deep into his shoulders, but he felt no pain. His spark was burning, an old flame was spreading. His old flame that he thought had died, was still very much alive.

"Oh, Megatron!"Starscream howled as he hit his own overload. His body collapsed against Megatron. His port clenched around Megatron spike, sending the grand mech into his overload. Megatron moaned and fall to the floor as he transfluid fill Starscream's port. Starscream tried to pick himself up when he realized he was laying on top of Megatron on the floor. But Megatron grabbed him and held him close.

"You are fin, Starscream. Just rest." Megatron whispered. Starscream sighed and fell back down on Megatron's chest. Their bodies were overheating and they could hear each other pant, tried to find more air. Megatron closed his own pelvic plating when he heard Starscream close him.

"Starscream?" Megatron called. Starscream didn't move, but he hummed under his breath. Megatron rubbed his hands up and down Starscream's back. "How did you like your award?" Megatron snickered. Starscream rolled his hips back, resting them on Megatron's lower plating and his fingers traced Megatron's shape shoulder guards.

"Very fulfilling, if I may say so." Starscream mumbled. Megatron closed his eyes and let his systems slip into recharge. He leaned down at placed a gentle kiss on Starscream's forehead before falling asleep.

"I could say the same thing myself."


End file.
